<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oumota Week 2020 by RebBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378683">Oumota Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebBlue/pseuds/RebBlue'>RebBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cat, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milk Puzzle, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pinky promise, Rain, Spoilers, ghost au, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebBlue/pseuds/RebBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for Oumota Week 2020</p>
<p>07/09: Fantasy AU or Mastermind AU<br/>08/09: Vulnerability or Milk Puzzle<br/>09/09: Anniversary or Arguments<br/>10/09: Mutual Pining or Promise<br/>11/09: Poison or Scars<br/>12/09: Roommates AU or Telepathic Bond AU<br/>13/09: Duality or Flower Crown or Free Prompt</p>
<p>Rated mature just to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mastermind AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, sorry I'm a couple days late with this. I hope they're not too out of character!</p>
<p>This is set during Chapter 5 of V3 and is nowhere near as serious as it should be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks straight ahead at the cold metal above him, jacket loose around his shoulders, consistent buzz of machinery reverberating through his mind as the press slowly lowers towards him. For a second of eternity, he panics. <em>It's not stopping... It's</em> not <em>stopping! It's supposed to stop it needs to-</em> The buzz of the machinery quietens as the press comes to a standstill mere millimeters above his face, <em>stop... It stopped.</em></p>
<p>Momota breathes a sigh of relief before inching his way out of the cramped space, careful to disturb his jacket as little as possible. "Jesus fucking Christ Ouma! Didja have to leave it that bloody close? Shit! Almost thought it weren't gonna stop." He yells as he glares up at the shorter man half collapsed against the controls.</p>
<p>"Nishishi, was Momota-chan worried?" His breath comes out ragged and whispery despite the grin splitting his face. "This poison's really <em>really</em> painful y'kno~w, I just couldn't concentrate well enough to hit the buttons at the same time. But that's a lie." </p>
<p>"Well, shit, Ouma. Sure you can handle the stairs?" He asks, not at all concerned or anything like that.</p>
<p>"Of course! Nishishi. I'm ruler of all the stairs after all, so I'll be one hundred percent totally fi~ne." Ouma singsongs before coughing up a glob of blood into his palm. "Bu~t... I want Momota-chan to give me a piggyback ride!"</p>
<p>"Y'coulda just asked for help like a normal person." Momota says as he walks towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"Eh? Momota-chan thinks the greatest supreme leader of all evil would ask for help? Like a <em>normal person?</em> No no. Momota-chan's gonna be my pony and say neigh." He drawls.</p>
<p>"You little twat. That ain't happening" Momota scowls.</p>
<p>"Momota-cha~n. You're a pony now. So you can only say neigh. Nishishi."</p>
<p>"Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Yay! My pony has arrived!" Ouma yells far too enthusiatically as Momota reaches the top of the stairs. "Now kneel."</p>
<p>"The fuck? I ain't kneeling for nobody!"</p>
<p>"Oh? Then you're kneeling for somebody, and that's me!"</p>
<p>"You know what I meant you little brat. D'you want me to help you or not?"</p>
<p>"But Momota-cha~n," Ouma whimpers, crocodile tears in his eyes, "How'm I s'posed to ride my pony when he's too tall?" </p>
<p>"A'ight, that's it." Momota declares before lifting Ouma up and cradling him in this arms.</p>
<p>"What? No!" Ouma tries to shout as his brain catches up with what's happpening, feebly squirming in an attempt to get loose. "You are <em>not</em> carrying me bridal style."</p>
<p>"Watch me." He states as he carefully makes his way back towards the press.</p>
<p>"No! No no no no no no no. Put me <em>down.</em>"</p>
<p>"Ouma, can you even walk?" He slumps back in Momota's arms in response and glares at him in silence. "Oh for fucks sake, this is your plan! I'm helping!"</p>
<p>"It's a lie," he smiles suddenly, "this is great!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, right." Momota sighs.</p>
<p>"I feel like a true fairy tale princess! Now I decree that you, as my knight in shining armour, are required to kiss me."</p>
<p>"Fuck that. I'm <em>not</em> kissing you." He says as he looks at Ouma's face to see tears starting to well up in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Momota-chan, you meanie. Won't you honour my last request?"</p>
<p>"Why the fuck would waste your last request on a kiss from me?" He yells at Ouma as he sets him down next to the press.</p>
<p>"Well I didn't want you to kiss me anyway so-" Ouma starts, looking away from Momota and finding great interest in one of the small threads fraying from his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Scratch that." Momota interupts, confusion clear on his face. "Didn't you say your last request was for me to... To do whatever this plan is?"</p>
<p>"Wow, you really are dumb Momota-cha~n. I've only explained it six billion times."</p>
<p>"I am <em>not</em> dumb," he grumbles, "Your plan is just too fucking convuluted for anyone to understand."</p>
<p>Ouma sighs and sits on the lip of the press, trying not to think about how this will soon be his deathbed. "Momota-cha~n. It's super simple. Kill me. Hide in the exisal. Follow the script. Then the mastermind screws up and the game is over. Exactly what part of that is convuluted?"</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna screw up!" Momota yells, offended. "Look, I can follow your steps but how does that lead to the outcome? Your plan makes no fucking sense!"</p>
<p>"No, it's super, super simple." Ouma tries to explain, exhasperated. "The mastermind won't know who's dead and so when Saihara-chan and the others vote for me, they think it's right. Then you go all 'Surprise! Ouma-chan's dead!' and<br/>the game. is. <em>over.</em> What do you not understand about that?"</p>
<p>"The part where of <em>course</em> the mastermind is gonna know who's dead, duh. Are you brain dead?" </p>
<p>"Are you?" Ouma tries to yell, "The grenade! Arsehole. There's no way the mastermind knows what's going on in here, but that kinda has a time limit so can you just stop being obtuse so we can get on with this? Or are you gonna try an' tell me the mastermind watching us in person right this very second?"</p>
<p>"Well no duh! I'm stood right here."</p>
<p>"Huh?" He blinks sluggishly up at Momota's face.</p>
<p>"I said, 'I'm stood right here.'" Momota states far too matter-of-factly for Ouma's liking.</p>
<p>"Ah... What?" Ouma asks again, realisation slowly creeping upon him.</p>
<p>"Oh for fucks sake Ouma. I am here. I am watching. How the fuck d'you plan to make me not know you're dead when I'm the one who's gonna kill y- Oh." Momota interupts himself. "You didn't know? I thought you were s'posed to have it all figured out... But <em>you</em> weren't smart enough to figure out who the mastermind is even when I'm stood right in front of you!" He begins to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Nishishi. Wow! This poison must really be messing with me if my super amazing lie detection skills think you're telling the truth." Ouma giggles.</p>
<p>"But I <em>am</em> telling the truth." Momota states, "I <em>am</em> the mastermind. Oh, but your plan makes total sense now." He winks and throws a thumbs up in Ouma's direction. "Or... would've, if you had your facts straight."</p>
<p>"Nishishi." He giggles, collapsing onto the floor. "Really?" Giggle. "<em>You?</em>" Snort. "That's-" Giggle. "That's not a funny joke at all Momota-cha~n." He stops suddenly and his face falls unnaturally blank.</p>
<p>Momota watches him in silence for several long seconds, as he stares at nothing. If not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he'd have thought the poison had taken him already. "Hey... Ouma? You okay?" He tries.</p>
<p>"Why?" He questions, voice a whisper from a mouth barely moving.</p>
<p>"Why what?" Momota asks back, sitting down next to him to better hear what he says.</p>
<p>"Why... why do this? Why was it never a lie when you wanted to beat the mastermind?"</p>
<p>"What kinda question is that?" Momota asks, annoyed. "Of course I gotta be beaten. Can you imagine what a downer of an ending it'd be if the mastermind <em>won</em>? No good at all! We need a nice happily ever after, good guys savin' the day."</p>
<p>"Happy? Nine people are <em>dead.</em> How the fuck is that happy?"</p>
<p>"You just don't get it. My sidekick was gonna lead the happiest end of 'em all! It woulda been spectacular. Course, you just hadta come along and ruin everything."</p>
<p>"I... did?" Ouma questions, tilting his head to look at Momota.</p>
<p>"Iruma was <em>supposed</em> to kill you, remember? Gonta wasn't supposed to have anything to do with it, he was gonna make it to the end! Finally the curse of the muscular character dying in the fourth chapter would have been broken. Woulda been awesome. But no, you just hadta go fuck that one up, didn't you."</p>
<p>Ouma starts laughing again, this time sounding much more hysterical. "He... he was gonna survive?" He asks between fits of giggles. "Guess I really did screw him over, huh?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah you did. Then pulling that stupid fucking mastermind stunt as I'm trying to rework this into something worth remembering. Who'd you think you were tryna fool anyway?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I dunno Momota-cha~n." He drawls tiredly. "Maybe everyone except the mastermind? Everyone except... except you."</p>
<p>"Oh! I know!" Momota shouts suddenly, leaping up into the air.</p>
<p>"You know that you're a stupid dumb dumb?"</p>
<p>"What? No!" He yells angerly. "I know how to make this memorable!"</p>
<p>"Silly Momota-chan. We're both dying, we're not gonna remember anythi-" Ouma sits up a little straighter. "Momota-chan are you even sick?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, some kinda insurance so I don't change my mind or whatever. Anyway, listen-"</p>
<p>"Insurance? From who?"</p>
<p>"Danganronpa, you little shit. Ah, but if you don't remember that can't be helped. So, anyway-"</p>
<p>"What? Momota-cha-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Momota yells in his face, before calming back down and proceeding to lift Ouma up again. "Now <em>listen.</em> Your plans awesome except I'mma know exactly how to solve this one. So... We swap places!" Ouma looks up at him in confusion. "I'll go lie back down in the press, and you start it up again! Then when I'm all splatted as flat as a pancake, you go wait in the exisal!"</p>
<p>"What? No, they're supposed to vote for me and get it wrong, not right."</p>
<p>"You underestimate my sidekicks." Momota smiles at him. "They've got this. So when they vote me as the blackened, you can jump out and be all 'Surprise! Momota's dead!' It'll be awesome! A trial no one'll ever forget. They'll never forget us, don't that sound great?"</p>
<p>"Momota-chan's an idiot. I wanna stop the game, remember? Not make it awesome."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you do that then. However this goes, even if there's never another game, we'll be remembered for bein' the last. Now, just wait for me to get back under there and start it up!" </p>
<p>As Momota walks away, Ouma watches him in silence. He watches as Momota reaches the bottom of the stairs. <em>Another game?</em> He watches as Momota climbs into the press. <em>How many have there been?</em> He presses both buttons, and watches as vibrant pink blood squelches out of the press, knowing he'll never forget the sound for as long as he lives.</p>
<p>Camera in hand, he begins the long treck towards the bathroom. Slowly, carefully, coughing into his hands and his sleeves so he doesn't leave a trace of who's still alive. Making sure to not disturb the blood trail he and Momota made together not that long ago. Wiping the blood from his hands onto his trousers, desperately wiping and wiping until the stain is gone, until his hands are clean enough to not leave any marks on the door handle, or on the toilet as he flushes his clothes away. With that accomplised, he tiredly makes his way to the exisal. Seconds seem to stretch into hours, and by the time he gets there, he's not sure if the cameras are still off. Not sure if there's any reason to care, not when what used to be Momota oozes out of the thin crack of the press. He throws up at the though, all red and lumpy, and is grateful that at least it's all inside the exisal, that this isn't going to ruin everything. He climbs in and sits in his own puke as he pulls the hatch closed. </p>
<p>All he can do now is wait. Wait and prepare for the trial. Wanting to rest for just a moment, just until they find the disaster he has so carefully constrcuted, Ouma closes his eyes.</p>
<p>They never open again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Milk Puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something a bit more fluffy on a rainy afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft pitter patter of rain echoes through the house as Momota sits at his kitchen table, mug of hot chocolate half drank and an intense look on his face. Curry sizzles on the hob and the spicy aroma wafts through the air. With a soft thud of a click, another small white piece fits into the puzzle, and he takes another sip of his drink.</p>
<p>All of a sudden the back door is thrown open, wind howling into the house and sucking all of the warmth away, rain thrashing its way inside to completely soak everything it can reach. "Momo-chan!" A small boy yells as he runs in, his usually messy hair lying flat on his head due to the rain and a wild, almost feral, look in his eyes. "Emergency! Alien attack!"</p>
<p>"Close the fucking door!" Momota screaches as jumps up in shock as the cold tries to freeze him over, running towards the source to slam the door shut. He turns to look at Ouma, a raindrop threatening to fall of his nose any second now, as he walks over to Momota's fridge and inspects its contents. "Why the bloody' hell'd you leave it open, you little twat?"</p>
<p>"Because of the emergency, duh." He replies, helping himself to cold ham.</p>
<p>"Fuck that! Now I'm freezing, you arsehole!" Momota says while glaring at the smaller boy.</p>
<p>Just then the door leading further into the house opens to reveal an older woman, concern clear on her face. "Kaito, dear, is everything-" She starts before noticing the rooms other occupant. </p>
<p>"Granny Momo!" Ouma yells in delight upon seeing her.</p>
<p>"Oh my, Kokichi-kun, sweetie, you must be soaked through! Let me go grab you boys some towels." She closes the door behind her as Momota returns to the kitchen table and inspects his no-longer-hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Of fucking course. Stone cold. Ouma! Come look at this shit. Practically an ice cube!" He complains, waving the mug around in Ouma's general direction.</p>
<p>"Momo-chan doesn't want it?" Ouma questions, not waiting for a response before he snatches the mug from Momota's hand and downs the contents within seconds.</p>
<p>"<strong>Oi!</strong>" Momota yells in frustration, "That was mine!"</p>
<p>"Eh? But Momo-chan said he didn't want it." Ouma replies, looking up at him innocently as he seats himself.</p>
<p>"I did not!"</p>
<p>"You did too."</p>
<p>"I never said that!"</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh! You <em>totally</em> said that."</p>
<p>"No! What I <em>said</em> was that it was cold. I was still gonna-"</p>
<p>"Momo-chan! It's a diaster!" Ouma yells suddenly, standing on his chair and poitning at the table.</p>
<p>"The fuck!" Momota glances down, momentarily worried, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. "What was that about?"</p>
<p>"Momo-chan, it's terrible," Ouma says with tears in his eyes. "The rain washed all the colours off your puzzle."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous," he says, "It's a milk puzzle. S'posed to be blank."</p>
<p>"You broke it?"</p>
<p>"<em>Broke</em> it? What kinda idiot d'you think I am?" Momota yells, offended.</p>
<p>"A stupid one. Look, it's all in pieces. How is that <em>not</em> broke." Ouma points out, sitting down on the table with his feet on the chair.</p>
<p>"Ouma..." Momota sighs, exasperated, as he sits down onto his own chair. "I know you know what a jigsaw puzzle is."</p>
<p>"Wo~w!" Ouma shouts, face lighting up with glee. "A jiggy saw puzzle! I've never heard of one of those before."</p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Momota asks, surprised.</p>
<p>"It's a lie! Nishishi. Silly Momo-chan's the stupid dummy whore for tryna put it together before putting the picture o~n."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, you little brat!" He yells, leaning over the table. "Fucking shota! Where the hell d'you get off on spouting such bullshit! And whaddya mean 'putting the picture on'?"</p>
<p>"Nishishi," Ouma giggles in his face before responding, "Y'kno~w, Momo-chan, the puzzle's blank so you can put your own picture on it. Did you <em>really</em> think you were supposed to solve it blank?"</p>
<p>Momota blinks at him. "Ouma, it's a milk puzzle. You <em>are</em> supposed to solve it blank."</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh, you're making that up. You shouldn't tell such lies, Momo-chan. You know how much I ha~te liars."</p>
<p>"No, really, look." Momota shows him two of the pieces. "They're all slightly different, and you've got no colour clues, so you've gotta focus on the shape to see where each one goes."</p>
<p>"Really now?" Ouma muses for a moment. "Well, if even an idiot like Momo-chan can do it, this must be super <em>super</em> easy." He decides before reaching for one of the pieces.</p>
<p>"<strong>NO!</strong>" Momota slaps his hand away with enough force to unbalance Ouma, and he almost topples to the floor. "You are <em>not</em> touching MY puzzle with hands that soaked! And stop calling me an idiot already!"</p>
<p>Ouma lets tears well up in his eyes as he looks up at Momota, "But Momo-cha~n, I'm helping..."</p>
<p>"Not until your hands are dry, arsehole." Momota grumbles, looking away.</p>
<p>Just at that moment the door opens again, and Momota's grandmother enters the kitchen carring several towels. "Here you go dears." She says while handing them to the two.</p>
<p>"Granny Momo! Momo-chan's being a bully" Ouma shouts gleefully as she walks over to the oven and stirs the curry.</p>
<p>"I am not!" Momota yells back, "You're being a little brat! Don't you fucking dare lie to Granny!"</p>
<p>Granny chuckles softly as she turns back towards them. "Kaito, won't be a dear you grab us another couple mugs and I'll make all some nice hot chocolate. Oh, and Kokichi-kun, I take it you're staying for dinner? Can't really send you home in weather like this, can we now?" She smiles at them.</p>
<p>"I'll go get the spare futon set up in Momo-chan's room!" Ouma says before dashing towards the rest of the house, as Momota gathers the required mugs. </p>
<p>"If the rain lets up you're leavin'." He yells through to him. "And bring another puzzle down!"</p>
<p>"My my, Kaito. Seems like you two're having fun." Granny says as she grabs the cocoa powder off its shelf.</p>
<p>"Fun? I dunno 'bout that." Momota replies. "Ouma's a nuisance, but I suppose it's impossible to be bored by him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected announcement causes panic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for mentions of suicide this chapter.</p>
<p>Not the best I've wrote and kinda short, but I'm already so late with this. Should get the rest out over the next couple of weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"-ronpa's one hundred and fiftieth anniversary, we are proud to announce a brand new killing game!"</em>
</p>
<p>Clatter. Thud.</p>
<p>Two heads swivel around to stare at the TV immediately, momentarily frozen in shock at the words.</p>
<p><em>"Wow! What a pleasant surprise,"</em> exclaims the host of whichever channel Ouma had accidentally paused on while flicking through, <em>"Though I'm afraid I have to ask, what about the legal issues that came to light after the fifty third season? It's been... what, a decade or so since then, right? With no news from anyone on the Team, we'd all assumed Danganronpa was over for good!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Twelve years, to be precise,"</em> responds the prim and proper lady in the other chair with a large plastic smile, <em>"The court case has been a long and gruelling process for us all, but it has now been established that the VR technology we use for the games has no lasting consequences. All hiccups of the fifty third game were actually a result of our employee getting into the coding for the programme, but you can be rest assured that  Shirogane-san is going to be facing prison time for what she, as an individual, has done."</em></p>
<p>At the mention of someone they know, the spell breaks and the living room bursts into motion.</p>
<p>"What in bloody hell is this fucking <strong>bullshit</strong>!" Momota yells in fury, attempting to run forward but planting his foot firmly into the broken mug he doesn't remember dropping. Intense pain shoots through his body.</p>
<p>"Nishishi, isn't this just the best news ever?" Ouma giggles hysterically from his spot half hung over the back of the sofa. "Momo-cha~n, aren't you just so excited?"</p>
<p>The blatant lies don't go unnoticed by Momota, but he's slightly preoccupied with pulling ceramic out of his socked foot. "For fucks sake, Kokichi! Y'know full well this is the shittiest news of the bloody century."</p>
<p>Ouma leans backwards to look at Momota and his gleeful grin drops as he sees the blood seeping through his sock. "Momo-cha~n, it's a tradegy!" He yells as he nimbly rushes to the other man's side, "As the most world-renowed doctor in the universe, I diagnose you with pain. Plasters are in the bathroom, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Momota confirms. Ouma nods and immediately turns to leave, "Ah, wait! Antiseptic and banadges would prob'ly clean this shit up better."</p>
<p>As he waits for Ouma to return, Momota contemplates on how things went after everyone woke up. <em>'No lasting consequences'... Like bloody hell.</em> Pull out the large, bloody piece of ceramic stuck in your heel. <em>Harumaki's still in prison.</em> Remove another piece. <em>Kiibo got deactivated as if he were some brain dead fucking piece of junk.</em> Gather the pieces to one side out of the way. <em>Fucking Shinguuji's locked up in some mental hospital.</em> Remove another piece. <em>Toujou can't hold a job for longer than a bloody month.</em> Pull out the piece that stuck to your hand. <em>Haven't heard from Shuuichi since that time however many fucking months ago when he phoned to let us know Angie was found in her bathtub with her wrists slit.</em> Remove another piece. <em>And no one's heard shit from Yumeno since we woke up, so maybe she could be long dead too for all I know.</em> Tear the whole fucking sock off in one go. <em>How the fuck are we gonna do any damned thing about this crap?</em></p>
<p>The door slams open as Ouma enters with their first aid kit in hand, rushing back to Momota's side while careful to avoid the pile of broken mug. He takes out the tweasers and begins to pull out the smaller shards from Momota's foot. "Momo-cha-"</p>
<p>"Kokichi." He gives Ouma a look.</p>
<p>"Momo-chan real-"</p>
<p>"Kokichi."</p>
<p>"Momo-chan really-"</p>
<p>"<em>Kokichi</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Kaito</em> really is a clumsy idiot."</p>
<p>"Arsehole."</p>
<p>"Bitchface."</p>
<p>"Motherfucker."</p>
<p>"Cunt." Ouma removes the last piece and places it with the others. </p>
<p>"What're we gonna do 'bout this shit?" Momota asks while applying the cream to his foot.</p>
<p>"The same thing we always do, Kaito. Try to take over the world." Ouma take the bandages out of the first aid kit and declares.</p>
<p>"That is not how that goes." Momota glares at him, wrapping the bandage around his foot. "Ah, hold it here." He gently holds in place to prevent Momota from hurting more than he has to. "And how the fuck's takin' over the world gonna solve anything?"</p>
<p>"When I rule the world, I can cancel <em>all</em> the killing games. We'll have tea parties and then you, Kaito, are gonna help me conquer the universe. But tonight we plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oumota in a non-despair AU. Includes cat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't abandoned this! I'm just being super slow. Here's some fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure he's even in?" Harukawa asks.</p>
<p>Momota stops pressing the doorbell in front of him for the first time in the last hour to look at her. "Where d'you think he is, then?"</p>
<p>"No clue. Playing in traffic? Hopefully?" She responds with a rare, although becomming more common, smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on Harumaki! He ain't <em>that</em> bad."</p>
<p>"He's a little brat and you know it."</p>
<p>"Naw," Momota smiles confidently, "He's more like a mischiveous kitten."</p>
<p>"More of a dog person myself."</p>
<p>"Not the point!" He shouts suddenly, "Point is he's getting along with us all in his own way."</p>
<p>Harukawa raises her eyebrows. "Dumping a whole bucket of pink glitter paint over Sakakure-sensei's head is 'getting along'?"</p>
<p>"Uh..." Momota looks away for a moment before grinning at her. "Hell yeah it is!" </p>
<p>"Right... Well if Ouma really is a cat, maybe Tanaka-senpai has him."</p>
<p>"He's not a literal cat, Harumaki."</p>
<p>"You never know, maybe he got turned into one." She smiles before continuing along her way.</p>
<p>"No fucking way any fucking occult shit's gonna happen!" He yells with extra anger to hide any small trace of fear that he definately doesn't feel.</p>
<p>Harukawa just waves in response before turning the corner, and Momota returns his attention to the door bell.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Is this why we never saw you at dinner?" Saihara asks.</p>
<p>"Wha- Dinner?" Momota responds in surprise, pausing his assault on the doorbell. "Is it that time already?"</p>
<p>"Well, everyone's finished eating by now... But I saved some for you." Saihara says, and Momota notices the plate he's holding.</p>
<p>"Shuuichi! You're the best!" He yells as he happily takes the food. "That's my sidekick for you."</p>
<p>Saihara laughs a little less nervously than he used to, "Toujou-san was in the kitchen while Hanamura-senpai was cooking, so it's probably not spiked this time."</p>
<p>"Gah! Don't remind me!" Momota cries out in embarassment. "But holy shit does this taste good. Oh! He never showed up for dinner, did he?"</p>
<p>"Ah, no..." Saihara starts to say before trailing off. "Momota-kun... Y'know..." He waits for his sidekick as he decides how to word his thoughts. "Ouma's probably sick and you shouldn't bother him. I think the constant doorbell isn't helping him get any better, if it even still works, that is..."</p>
<p>"Sick, huh... That an official conclusion from the one and only Ultimate Detective?"</p>
<p>"Only? I'm not... I mean... I do think... It's- Well, not really a <em>conclusion</em>, see... I- Ah..." Saihara panics for a moment, unsure how to respond. "It's- Ah, it's just... Just what I think is a possibility is all. But. Ah... Maybe he isn't? I mean, he's come to class sick before so maybe not after all..."</p>
<p>"Hey! It's all good!" Momota attempts to reassure him.</p>
<p>"So, you're done here?" He asks, hopefully.</p>
<p>"What? Hell no! If that fucker really is sick then he shoulda told us! He hasn't left for food or water or <em>anything</em> so either he ain't or he's gotta open up this damned fucking door and accept our help!" He grins with more confidence than Saihara thinks he'll feel in his lifetime.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're sure... I'm just... Gonna leave now, um... I agreed to meet up with Akamatsu-san." Saihara says, awkwardly trying to end the conversation.</p>
<p>"Go have fun, Shuuichi!" Momota cheers him on. "I heard Kizakura-sensei gives out free condoms to anyone who asks."</p>
<p>Saihara's face turns pinker than Akamatsu's vest in embaressment at the implication. "That's not! We're not! I mean- Momota-kun! We've only been on one date, and- And- I mean- We're... We're not at that stage in out relationship yet."</p>
<p>"Yet?"</p>
<p>"MOMOTA-KUN!"</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Momota presses the doorbell again, and again, and again and again and <em>again and again and again and again and-</em></p>
<p>The door opens.</p>
<p>"Ouma! Great, so-"</p>
<p>"Momota-cha~n, it is one o'clock in the morning. You have been ringing my doorbell for the past <em>nine hours</em>. What the <strong><em>fuck</em></strong> do you want?" For the first time all day, Momota actually gets a good look at Ouma. There are dark bags under his eyes, made all the more noticable by how unusually pale he is. His hair is messier than it should be, almost like it hasn't been brushed in days, and his small body trying to fill up the gap between the door and the frame so that Momota can't see inside.</p>
<p>"You never showed up to classes today so I came to check on you." He replies simply.</p>
<p>Ouma glares at him. "I'm alive. Go away." He plans to emphasise the two sentences by slamming his door, but Momota has already used his foot to block him.</p>
<p>"What? No. Why the fuck weren't you in today you little twat?"</p>
<p>"Wo~w Momota-chan. You're officially more annoying than me now!" A bright smile forces itself onto his tired face.</p>
<p>"I am not!"</p>
<p>"That's quite the achievement, you musta worked really hard for it."</p>
<p>"No one's more annoyin' than you, arsehole!"</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh. Momota-cha~n the annoying one now."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, little-"</p>
<p>
  <em>meow</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Ouma's face falls neutral. Momota lowers his raised fist. Both teenagers stare at each other in suspicion for several moments. </p>
<p>
  <em>meow</em>
</p>
<p>"Ouma, are you turning into a cat." There isn't any fear in his voice. Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, does not feel fear.</p>
<p>Ouma blinks.</p>
<p>"Ouma? Are you. Turning into. A fucking cat?" The not-fear does not grow more obvious via shaking voice.</p>
<p>"Yep!" He exclaims suddenly, shit-eating grin splitting his face in half. "I'm afraid I've been infected with the infamous kitty-itis disease. In less than a week I will have become a full fledged cat with my human mind lost to the ages. There is no cure."</p>
<p>"That's gotta be another one of your stupid fucking lies."</p>
<p>"Nope! This one's a~ll true! Really I'm surprised an idiot like you figured it out so quickly." He watches Momota tense and, knowing he's about to take a step backwards, waits to slam the door right in his stupid face.</p>
<p>
  <em>meow</em>
</p>
<p>Momota, on the verge of freaking out, pauses. "Wait. Ain't that coming from <em>inside</em> your room?"</p>
<p>"No no, it's definitely coming from right here in front of you. Meow." He goes to beep Momota on the nose, in the hope that his recoil will stop his foot from blocking the door. Instead, Ouma is the one taking several steps backwards as Momota barges his way into the room. <em>Shit.</em> "Hey! This is an invasion of my privacy!"</p>
<p>Too late. Momota's gaze is already fixed just above his bed.</p>
<p>"There's a cat in your room." He states the obvious.</p>
<p>"No there isn't." Ouma lies. </p>
<p>"Ouma. There is a <em>cat</em> in your <em>room</em>."</p>
<p>"I am quite certain that there is not."</p>
<p>"Ouma, I'm <em>looking</em> at the cat that is in your room."</p>
<p>"No no. You see, that is, in fact, a teddy bear cat."</p>
<p>"You sleep with a stuffed animal?"</p>
<p>"He's my second in command in my army of darkness."</p>
<p>"He moved."</p>
<p>"You must be imagining things."</p>
<p>"No, he fucking moved. I saw it with my own two eyes!"</p>
<p>"You must be going blind in your old age, then."</p>
<p>"I am not! Ouma! There is a <em>cat</em> in-"</p>
<p>
  <em>meow</em>
</p>
<p>"Aw bloody hell he's adorable!" Momota melts instantly, quickly walking the last couple of steps between him and the bed and sitting down on the floor next to the adorable little ball of fluff.</p>
<p>"He really is, and that's not a lie." Ouma says before joining him. "Don't tell."</p>
<p>"Don't tell? What do you mean?" Momota manages to tear his gaze away from the cat for just a second to give Ouma a look of confusion.</p>
<p>"We're... Not really supposed to have pets in the dorms." He admits.</p>
<p>"Really? I thought Tanaka-senpai had a load of hamsters?"</p>
<p>"It's his talent, so there's probably an exception." Ouma says sadly. "Just don't tell."</p>
<p>"You're probably gonna wanna talk to him and Hoshi about how to look after this little guy, unless you already know?"</p>
<p>"I'll ask them after you've sworn to secrecy."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. I won't tell anyone but my sidekicks. Happy?" Momota agrees.</p>
<p>"How many sidekicks do you have again?" Ouma glares at him in suspicion.</p>
<p>He thinks a moment before counting them out on his fingers. "Well, there's Shuuichi, Harumaki, Himiko, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishitaka, Mikan, Kazu-"</p>
<p>"Too many." Ouma interrupts. "You gotta keep it a secret from your sidekicks, too."</p>
<p>"No way! A hero never keeps secrets from his sidekicks!" He yells, annoyed, and the cat's tail flicks at the sudden noise.</p>
<p>"He does when it's for their own good, Momota-chan." Ouma says, "And don't shout at Mr. Kittybuns, you'll upset him."</p>
<p>"Mr. Whatnow?" He blinks in Ouma's direction.</p>
<p>"Mr. Kittybuns, it's his name."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't fucking shout at Mr. Kittybuns." He declares. "And did you just threaten my sidekicks?"</p>
<p>"No, just... Look, howabout if you don't tell anyone about Mr. Kittybuns, I won't call you stupid for a whole week." Ouma suggests.</p>
<p>Momota looks at him as he considers the proposal. "No insulting me or any of my sidekicks for the rest of the year, and you gotta take him to see Tanaka-senpai, and he's my cat as much as yours."</p>
<p>Ouma glares at him. "Your stupid sidekicks are included in the <em>one</em> week of no insults, Tanaka-chan can help, and Mr. Kittybuns is his own cat."</p>
<p>"Deal." Momota states, and he offers his hand. "Shake on it?"</p>
<p>"Nope!" Ouma responds as Mr. Kittybuns decides Momota's hand is the most delicious thing he's seen all day.</p>
<p>"Ow!" He yells, withdrawing said hand. "What d'you mean 'nope,' arsehole?"</p>
<p>"Liars don't keeps deals, Momota-cha~n," Ouma singsongs, "But they do keep pinky promises."</p>
<p>"You have got to be shitting me."</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh." Ouma holds out his pinky finger.</p>
<p>Momota links his pinky with Ouma's. "Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Now you can't break it or you'll die."</p>
<p>"That ain't true."</p>
<p>"Is too. The only reason I keep pinky promises is <em>because</em> of the threat of imminent death. But that's a lie. We having a sleepover, Momota-chan, or are you gonna get back over to your room?"</p>
<p>"And leave Mr. Kittybuns? I think not." Momota declares, taking off his jacket to offer said cat. "Can I ask a question?"</p>
<p>"Sure! But I'm not answering truthfully." Ouma responds, hand behind his head.</p>
<p>"Why is there a life sized statue of Amami in your room?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Over the course of that week, Ouma discovers that Momota has far too many sidekicks within and around Hope's Peak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost AU that barely fits the prompt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Looks nervously at date* So, uh, this is just a <em>little</em> bit late... Life was just kinda how life gets sometimes. Hopefully the next chapters won't take anywhere near as long to write.</p><p>Trigger warning for suicidal ideation. (Not sure it really counts, but better safe than sorry).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He leans against the cool stone of the school building, the smell of rain in the air around him. His hair, usually so soft and bouncy, now falls flat around his small frame, some stuck under back of <em>his</em> jacket, which is also plastered against his bare skin by the sheer weight of the water. Every time he shifts, his shoes squelch in protest. They should dry out soon, you'd think, it's a sunny day after all.</p><p>But in a place like this, far from the prying eyes of the others, he can relax his facade just a little. It's unlikely that anyway will glance this high up, and none of the windows face his direction. The stairs creak in an unhealthy way fitting the old building, so he'll have plenty of warning if anyone who doesn't know them as well as him tries to come up here. Plenty of time to put the facade back up before they see him.</p><p>He wonders for a moment if the water will still dry even with his blood coating him, then pushes that thought away to focus on the pain. On how much it hurts to breath with the poison eternally running through his burst veins. He tries to remember how it felt when his lungs <em>popped</em> and filled with his blood, tries to single it out from all the other pains he experienced at that time. It's difficult, to ignore the cool metal of the press and heat as his body desperately tries to cling to life despite his wishes. Remembers the smell and wetness between his legs as his bladder collapsed.</p><p>He remembers Iruma's face, after he woke up from the simulation. The pain that had been almost amusing on the cartoonish avatar he watched die in front of him looked far too real as she desperately tried to claw away at what was not there. <em>I deserve this.</em> He tries to focus on how she must have felt, to isolate the pain of not being able to breath. <em>She was gonna kill me.</em> He knows it's no excuse. <em>She would have killed them all.</em> He knows that's not why he'd done it. He can't separate the pain from the blood and the poison.</p><p>Perhaps this fire he remembers running through his veins is how Gokuhara felt when stung by the very things he loves most. Did his lungs burst, too, when he was stabbed through his midsection? His stomach? His-</p><p>
  <em>creak</em>
</p><p>By the time his visitor can see him, Ouma has already pulled his body back into the facade he always keeps up. "Momota-chan!" He cries happily, grin splitting his face in two. Literally. He's been practising.</p><p>"The fuck are you doing that for?" Momota asks, disturbed.</p><p>"Doing what?" He asks innocently.</p><p>"Doing that creepy thing with your face."</p><p>"How dare you! This is what my face always looks like!"</p><p>Momota rolls his eyes and comes to sit next to him, as Ouma pulls his face back to what it's supposed to look like. At least, he hopes he does, hard to tell for sure without a mirror. "Gonta was looking for you."</p><p>"He doesn't want to see me."</p><p>"You're being stupid."</p><p>"You would be the expert on that, wouldn't you?" He replies, swinging his legs over the edge as he stares at the gaping hole in the cage that surrounds them. </p><p>For once, Momota doesn't rise to the bait. Ouma glances to his left as he hears a sigh far too old for the young face of the taller boy. "You can't avoid them forever, y'know." Momota states, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Sure I can!" Ouma grins, looking back to the campus below. "Didn't you know I once won the world championship trophy for hide and seek?"</p><p>"Ouma."</p><p>"Course, they couldn't actually give me the trophy, what with the not knowing where I was and all."</p><p>"Ouma."</p><p>"It's okay though, 'cause I broke into the-"</p><p>"<em>Ouma</em>." He glances left again, dropping the grin. Momota is staring at him now, without an ounce of the pity he thought he'd find. "You need to just fucking talk to them already."</p><p>"Don't wanna." He pouts, flopping sideways to lean on Momota.</p><p>"He doesn't hate you." The arm beneath Ouma moves to accomodate his weight better.</p><p>"Gonta-chan's too stupid to hate anyone. Everyone else does though." </p><p>"I don't hate you."</p><p>"That's because you're also too stupid to hate anyone, Momota-chan." Ouma teases, but his smile seems just a little more genuine.</p><p>"Oi," Momota chides, flicking him lightly on the nose, "I'm not stupid."</p><p>"Are too," Ouma chirps, "But that's a lie."</p><p>"Am no- Wait, what?"</p><p>"You're not stupid, silly Momota-chan." Momota just looks at him in confusion. "You're a very intelligent idiot."</p><p>"Arsehole." Momota grumbles, but instead of pushing Ouma away, he rests his arm on his shoulder. "Y'know, if you stopped acting like a little bitch maybe you'd be a little more liked."</p><p>"But, Momota-chan! I <em>am</em> a little bitch. You telling me I shouldn't be myself?"</p><p>"Wha- fuck no- I mean-"</p><p>"Besides, being liked is overated."</p><p>Momota sighs, pulling him closer. "I don't get you."</p><p>"Then leave."</p><p>"Nope, I'm gonna sit here as long as you need."</p><p>Ouma scowls at that, pulling away. "I don't need you."</p><p>"As long as you want, then."</p><p>"What makes you think I'd ever want to spend more time than I have to in your smelly presence?" Ouma taunts.</p><p>"...You want me to leave now?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>Ouma leans against the stone wall, careful to not let his etherial form clip through it.</p><p>"You can relax, y'know." Momota says.</p><p>"You don't wanna see that."</p><p>"I did that shit to you, you shouldn't have to hide from me." He retorts.</p><p>Ouma hums in response. "Close your eyes?"</p><p>Momota does, and after a moment he can tell that Ouma has let his facade down by the way his blood seems through his trousers. Ouma watches the taller boy across from him and wonders why he's able to let his guard down, even just a little, in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>